You belong with me
by CeNationsViper061193
Summary: RE-POST! Shane is stuck in a bad relationship. Lilly is secretly crushing on Shane and wishes he could see what bad news his girlfriend really is. SHILLY/LOE. songfic . *R:K to be safe.


***Disclaimer**: I own none of these characters… and none of these characters are real; names used are of the shows they appear in.

A/N- everything is in Lilly's POV and I don't hate AJ [Joe's ex] here… I just needed someone to play the "bad" girlfriend. Enjoy. Hope you like it. 

Summary: Shane is stuck in a bad relationship. Lilly is secretly crushing on Shane and wishes he could see what bad news his girlfriend really is. SHILLY

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane was over at my house today. Nothing unusual, we've been doing this ever since pre-school anyway.

We were in the middle of a movie when suddenly his phone rang.

I saw him groan when he looked at his caller I.D

"Who is it?" I asked.

"AJ" he said. I rolled my eyes at that but he didn't notice

AJ. Little-miss-no-good… or as Shane called her, "girlfriend". Why can't he see that she's bad news! I mean I know he can do better.

His phone continued ringing so I told him to just answer it.

"But what about our movie, Lils?" he asked

"Well, we've seen this movie anyway. And the ringing of your phone is getting annoying. Just answer it and see what _she_ wants. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow for our **'**Shane-Lilly day a.k.a BESTEST FRIENDS DAY!' he said with a laugh. I laughed as well

"Shane-Lilly day?? That's new. But sure I'll meet you tomorrow. Bye."

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

I hugged him and he left. I watched as he answered his phone and heard him say something like "I told you I was just at Lilly's" or "No I'm not fooling around"

I gave out a chuckle. Poor Shane, his _girlfriend_ will never understand

**I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

I went straight up to my room after he left.

I listened to the CD Shane gave me for Christmas last year. He filled it with our favorite songs! It was mostly rock, my extra favorite kind of music, something AJ wouldn't dare to listen to.

I was on the fifth song when suddenly thoughts of Shane came to me.

He's been my best friend practically since we could talk. Our families were always close so we grew up with each other.

We'd walk to and from school everyday; eat breakfast, lunch, sometimes even dinner together most of the time, with our families of course; and the best thing about him is that he's always there to listen no matter what's it about- girl/boy problems, school, even gossip. He's been my listening ear for years… and the guy I've secretly fell in love with.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

I remember the first time he introduced me to AJ.

He told me to go to the beach because he wanted me to meet someone. When I got there, I saw him talking with a girl.

She was wearing a skimpy, short skirt and a tube top and was laughing, more like flirting with Shane. Jealousy crept up in me, but I shrugged it off.

"Hey Shane!" I greeted as I got to him

"Hey Lilly! I thought you wouldn't make it" he hugged me then smiled

"Well, I was kinda busy but since you requested, here I am"

"Well, that's good to hear. By the way I wanted you to meet someone and she's really great" He pulled me towards the girl and I couldn't help but feel a little hesitant. I know how he is. He never introduces me to a girl unless it's a far relative that neither of us heard of or a girlfriend. And trust me that boy had lots of girls before but none of them really lasted.

"Hey AJ, I want you to meet my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Lilly. Lilly, I want you to meet AJ. She's a cheerleader, well, cheer captain of our school and my girlfriend" he said as we reached the girl, now known as AJ.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see**

**You belong with me, you belong with me**

'_Girlfriend?? When did that happen? Didn't he come from a break-up just a week ago?'_ These questions ran through my head as I put on a fake smile.

"Hi, AJ nice to meet you"

"Ah, so you're Lilly. Shane's told me a lot of things about you. It's awesome how you're best friends with him, I mean he is a bit of a bad boy. Aren't you Shane?" She said giggling.

I just stood there smiling, doing my very best to control myself from punching her in the nose.

"Yeah well, I've known him practically my whole life so it's not really hard to be friends with him. I mean, even though he's a bit of a playboy, he has a heart. One of the sweetest person I've ever met!" I said

I saw AJ's face turn a little red. Jealous, maybe?

"Oh, Lilly stop it. You don't have to brag it to the world that I AM indeed sweet" said Shane with a smirk. I almost forgot he was even there!

"But it's true! I mean, you agreed to stay with me when I was sick even though you were super busy." I glanced at AJ and I was right, behind that smile of hers was an underlying jealousy and hatred towards me.

"That was sweet of you Shane! Going to your best friend in her time of need. Oh is that the time? Shane, aren't we suppose to catch a movie tonight?" looping her arms around his.

"Oh right we will. So Lilly, we gotta go. Thanks for coming, I'm pretty sure you and AJ here are gonna get along great."

"Of course we will! We could listen to rock music and…" AJ cut me off

"Oh, that's sounds fun Lilly but I don't really like rock music" she bit her lower lip, looking all innocent.

"Hmm, maybe we could find something else to do if get to hang out"

"Totally! Let's go Shane. See you around Lilly, nice meeting you"

"Yeah, bye Lils and thanks. Call you soon."

They turned to leave and I stood there thinking _'yeah you'll call…if that girlfriend of yours allows you to'_. Then I left.

**Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on park bench, thinking to myself**

"**Hey, isn't this easy"**

I was in my usual outfit. Tank top, jeans, and my green vans (Another gift from Shane)

He was clad in a plain t-shirt, his old worn out jeans, and black converse.

Today was _the_ day. "Shane-Lilly day a.k.a BESTEST FRIENDS DAY". We decided to just enjoy at the park across the street.

We ate hotdogs, went on the slides that were too small for us, took turns on pushing each other on the swings, laughing… in short, WE HAD FUN!

It was nearing the end of the day and both of us were exhausted. We sat on an empty bench under a tree and just talked.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**

"**Hey what you doing with a girl like that?"**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

In the middle of our conversation and occasional laughs, I asked him something serious.

"So, how are you and AJ doing?" I saw his face drop.

"Well…" but he trailed off

"Well what? C'mon Shane I need an update" I chuckled, trying to lighten up the sudden tension. It worked, he smiled. Wow, I missed his smiles.

"Well, I don't really know. I mean, we're still o.k. but sometimes she's just so 'all up in my business' and I'm getting quite annoyed by that. But don't worry, I'm totally fine, AJ and I are good." He finished with another smile.

I had the urge to resent that but I kept my mouth shut. If he says he's happy, which I'm pretty sure he's not, then I'll leave it at that.

"Oh ok" was my only response. '_Why can't you just admit it Shane, YOU'RE NOT HAPPY ANYMORE!'_

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

After our 'Shane-Lilly day' was over, we haven't been hanging out that much. When I would call him, it'll always be either he's busy or wouldn't answer his phone at all!

Something's wrong, no doubt.

I went to his house one afternoon, knocked on the door and was surprised to see that it was his brother who answered. _'That's weird, Shane always answers the door'_ I thought.

"Hey Nate, good to see you! Is Shane here?" I asked the curly-haired boy.

"Hey Lilly! Good to see you too. Sorry, you just missed him. He went out to go meet with AJ I think." My stomach dropped when I heard that. _'So that's why he's not hanging out with me anymore. That little-miss-no-good already has him around her finger!'_

"Oh well that sucks. Anyway, can you please just tell him that I dropped by and that I'm waiting for his call. He hasn't called me for a couple of days now and I'm just a wee bit worried." I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Will do Lilly. See you around" with that, I left for home.

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house**

**In the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh **

**When you know you're 'bout to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs**

**And you tell me 'bout your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong**

**Think I know it's with me**

It was already getting late and he still hasn't called. Wow, they must be very busy together.

'_Forget him Lilly! He probably really likes this AJ girl. Stop hoping'_ I scolded myself. But then again…

'_What do you mean 'forget him' you know you can't do that Lilly… you're practically head over heels for that guy. You need to make a move!'_ another side of me was saying.

Ugh! I hate this. I'm just gonna go to sleep.

I was in the middle of my slumber when I heard a noise coming from my window. _'Who could be up at this hour?'_ I went to the window to see what it was. To my surprise it was Shane throwing tiny rocks.

I opened my window and let down the rope ladder so he could get in.

Once in, I immediately asked him. "What are you doing here? It's almost midnight"

He didn't answer. I stared at him and noticed his expression. Troubled. Confused. Hurt. Something _was_ wrong.

I pulled him into my room and let him sit on my computer chair. I sat on my bed across from him.

"So what's the matter?" I asked cautiously.

"It's done." His voice just above a whisper, I had to lean in a bit to catch what he said

"I'm sorry, what? What's 'done'?"

"Me and AJ. It's over. We're done" His face was expressionless when he said that. But like I said, I know him too well. He may not show it on the outside but I know he's really hurt.

I didn't say anything at first and urged him to continue. But nothing came, so I guessed he didn't want to talk about it yet.

"Hmmm, ok then. I can see that you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. So what do you want to do?"

He didn't respond again. His gaze was now outside my window.

"Ok.." I said unsurely. "I know! How about jokes? I think you could use a little laugh."

Still nothing. So I carried on.

"ok listen to this. Chuck Norris turns on a night light when he goes to bed. It's not because he's scared of the dark - it's because the dark is scared of him." I laughed at what I just said.

But he didn't budge. I tried again.

"Hmm.. how about this. When Chuck Norris looks in the mirror, it breaks because it is smart enough to know not to get in the middle of Chuck Norris and Chuck Norris" I laughed again and heard him chuckle a bit.

'_Good. That worked, I'll take another shot.'_

"Here's another good one. The original name of the movie was Alien vs Predator vs Chuck Norris, but the producers realized that nobody would ever watch a movie that only lasted fourteen seconds."

This time **both** of us laughed. I waited 'til we settled and then he spoke.

"Thanks Lilly. I needed that… even though some were a bit lame." He rolled his eyes playfully. I pretended to be hurt.

"Hey, what are you talking about? They weren't lame. Those were my best 'Chuck Norris jokes' ever."

"Whatever. Just.. Thanks" he looked at me then smiled. I smiled back

"You're welcome."

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

He stared at me for a while. His brown eyes piercing through my blue ones.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I was just in deep thought I guess."

"Well ok then.." I said standing up to my window. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

He stood up as well, knowing he needed to go home but not before…

"Hey Lilly? You're awesome, you know that?"

"Well, I guess I am. You wouldn't be best friends with me if I wasn't, will you?" I said smugly, but laughed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be. Well, good night. See you tomorrow." He turned to leave but once again turned back to me.

"What now?"

He didn't say anything, instead he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It was short but it was the best kiss I've ever had.

"Bye!" he said and he vanished out the window.

I stood there shocked. Did he just do that?!?

I pondered on it 'til it was clear. Shane had kissed me- and not a friendly kiss, I suppose, a REAL kiss. A smile slowly crept to my face, and I was off to have a real good night sleep.

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me, you belong with me**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So, what do you think? Was it ok? Reviews would be very much appreciated. Thank you for taking time to read!

A/N- I didn't make those Chuck Norris jokes.. I just found them in the internet and I know it seemed long, this story, but it's because of the spaces.

REVIEW PLEASE.. thank you.

-KeNiKoe54/Charmaine-


End file.
